1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a custom-made, lightweight border used as a three dimensional decorating alternative to a flat wallpaper border.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Wallpaper borders are used as crown moldings and as chair rails because they do not require a carpenter to install. Many homeowners, however, do not want a paper border pasted to the walls in their home because the wall may be damaged when the border is removed. Most walls are made of drywall consisting of a layer of gypsum sandwiched between thin sheets of paper. If the border tears the drywall paper as the border is removed, the wall must be patched before it can be painted or repapered, possibly requiring the services of a drywall specialist. It is for this reason that owners of rental homes and apartments and managers of college dorms usually will not allow a renter to hang wallpaper.
Wallpaper borders have a two-dimensional, flat appearance, and lack the warmth associated with fabric hangings. A fabric border having a three dimensional effect would be a great success if the border was easy to install and could be replaced without damage or mess. Another significant advantage of a fabric border is that the choice of fabric is not restricted to a limited range, as with paper borders, and it would be possible to select from the full range of fabric styles, colors and textures which are generally available.
A three dimensional border could be used to set the mood in a formal living room, dining room, master bedroom, etc. A border with a fabric or a combination of fabrics that contrast or match the other furnishings, perhaps with some upholstery trim, would provide instant charm, the decorating possibilities limited only by the decorator's imagination.